farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive3
This is the third archive. Support # Neutral # Oppose #Per your last RfA, please get some more edits here so we can see the quality of your contributions. As it is, you don't do a good job of following the style guide. 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) #Per Ajraddatz. (If you think I'm a sockpuppet or anything, I'm experienced on Wikipedia) OpenBSDWiki 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) #You just don't meet the number of edits requested and havn't told us anything about why you think you would be a good admin in the field "write some blurb" above. Ackermann 20:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments *This RfA can go through completely; there isn't any harm in keeping it open for the full week, even though the user still doesn't meet the requirement. 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) }} I've been holding off with request for a long time. Tell me what do you think :) --Dexter338 22:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Support #You have been a great user; active in the community, lots of edits, and have been here for a long time. I think that you'd make a great admin :D 22:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) #I know you will be a good admin :) 01:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #No comment required. ΩpenBSDWiki 17:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #Great user, very active, will make a great addition to the FarmVille wiki admin team. Resa1983 23:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This request will be closed tomorrow. 23:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) }} Now that TB is gone another bureaucrat is needed and I would like to be a bureaucrat. 22:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Support # Neutral #You need to be more active Resa1983 03:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #We don't need another bureaucrat... I am active enough that all requests are handled within a day. Nothing against you, other than the fact that you aren't very active, but it isn't hard for be to check a few boxes now and then. 03:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Yay I'm active again. 04:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) }} Werothegreat has been around here for a while, and does great image work. I think that these tools can help with his editing, and he has accepted the nomination. 00:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Support # 00:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) # 00:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This RfA has passed. 03:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) }} i am on the farmville wiki everyday and make edits only where needed. i also help people when they request info through a comment on a page. Support # Neutral # Oppose # Can't make the RFA properly. Doesn't have the required edits for Adminship (I do believe its been lowered to only 200 vs the previous 500 required?). Also, I've had to revert many of his edits as they're just not right - ie, the gamesettings code in Seasoned Decorator clearly shows the ribbon name as Seasoned Decorator, but somehow he read it as Season Decorator and changes the page to reflect it. I don't believe this user is ready for admin rights as of yet. Resa1983 04:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with Ressy and feel free to make another RfA later if you think you're ready for admin rights. 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) #Stay around for a little bit more :) 23:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed. —I-20the highway 23:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments * }} He's been great at filling out pages, and dealing with vandalism. I think he needs more tools to assist in the fight against vandalism/spam/junk edits. Specifically, we need another user who knows how to show/hide edits to pages with language issues on them (ie delete said edit from non-admin viewing). Support # Resa1983 00:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) # I Support too as i have seen many good edits around the wiki, by this user. :) Trevor1027 00:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) # Hmm,sure. 00:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #Love your edits :) 00:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #K... this cat too kool, needs to be kooler, therefore i vote YEA Elfstevie 00:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #Aye. #Great Editor! Drekryan 01:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #Good, In particular I am impressed by the "friendly warning" not being deleted from the User-talk-page. (The need for the warning OTOH was highly debatable) Agathoclea 11:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *It's hard to make this decision but it's a yes. I totally appreciate your support. However, my contribution to this site may be less between September to December due to exam. :D Wikitommy 09:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) }} Category:Inactive rights requests